One Little Secret
by LoyalAvian-American
Summary: Everything might be going well at Camp Half Blood, but it's not that easy for Annabeth Chase. She has one little secret, that she hopes to keep a secret until she needs to tell some one. But what would happen when the gods find out. And what happenes when Thalia wants the sam thing as her? READ TO FIND OUT (Thalia Grace is not a hunter) PERCABTH, THALICO, JASPER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D Its Loyal xD I'm REALLY excited to write this fan fiction… I've had many rough drafts like this, but none that I official liked… UNTIL THIS ONE! XD Okay so just some basic info: 1) Thalia grace is not a Hunter of Artemis and 2) I might (in certain points in this story) do a god/goddess's point of view… just because the story might need it….. Mmkay?! REVIEW and enjoy! Warning: I rated this teen but some parts might be on the edge of mature….. I mean come on their eighteen in this fan fic.**

**Annabeth: IM THE MAIN CHARACTER: D**

**Loyal: yus…. Yus you are**

**ENJOY!**

**********************One Little Secret********************************

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

One little secret wouldn't do me that bad… Right? I hope not, because I have that one little secret. And I'm not going to enjoy telling Thalia, because she'll kill me. And then if I tell Piper her Aphrodite side will appear quicker than I could finish the story.

But I could tell Percy? That's the ultimate question. If I told him, would he shut me out? Would he run away? No, that's not like Percy…..Right?!

I sat at the trunk of Thalia's tree, contemplating what my choices were, and what chose to make. The daily camp activities were going on, archery, canoe races, and in a couple of hours, I would join my fellow camp mates in a game of capture the flag. Jason, Frank, and Hazel have decided they wanted to spend time with the others, so that puts us at five campers who are kids of the big three. I'm surprised that Reyna didn't come, I'm pretty sure that Reyna and Leo have a thing for each other. (A/N: I'm really tied between Lazel or Leyna…..ITS TOO HARD TO PICK!)

"Wise girl! Where the hades are you?!" I smiled at the sound of the familiar voice, Percy. My very own seaweed brain. I stood up getting ready to jump into his arms. But my knees go weak, as I remember my secret. (A/N: I'm not going to tell you her secret tell the second or third chapter.)

"Annabeth? You okay?" Percy emerges over the hill and sprints to me wrapping his arms around me. Percy smelled like the sea, fresh and salty. I took a deep breath in as much of his scent as I could.

"Did Chiron give you a pass on camp activities and chores?" I nod my head. I went to talk to Chiron earlier this morning and told him my secret. He swore on the river Styx that he wouldn't tell anyone unless I said he could. Percy smiles, "Well you are as Thalia, Nico, and I" he pauses, "Annabeth, is everything okay?"

I smile back at him, "Yah everything is fine Percy." He laces his finger through mine, and leads me down to where the camp will meet before the game.

Some of the campers are hard at work, some of the older ones, not so much. There's a lot of kissing, and then more intense versions of it. Piper and Jason sit at the stairs of the Zeus cabin, kissing. It was pretty funning to watch because the whole Aphrodite cabin girls were whispering and hiding, wishing they could take place of the cabin leader. There's sudden laughter and giggling coming from the Hades cabin. I didn't know that Thalia could giggle.

Percy gives me a mischievous smile. Oh shit what is he going to do now… he untwines his finger from mine. Percy slams on the cabin door and yells, "YO NICO! DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU AND THALIA ARE GOING TO REGRET IN NINE MONTHS!" There's rustling on the inside. Leave it to Percy to have the dirtiest mind around.

The door flies open, "WHY!? I HEARD THAT YOU TWO ALREADY HAVE!" Thalia screams. She's in her all black leather clothes, an electric blue streak runs down her hair, and she has a swollen red mark on her neck. Please tell me that's not what I think it is. My cheeks flush with red. Percy looks back at me, "Maybe we have, and maybe we haven't." Nico emerges from the cabin and smirks. He then gestures for Percy to follow him. They run off pushing and shoving each other.

Thalia has been my best friend since she saved me, when I was seven. She's more like my sister. That's why I needed to tell her. Thalia jumped off the steps and walked over to me, I'm the first to speak, "seriously Thalia….. A hickey….." No that she was closer I noticed she was hastily dressed. She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "It's not as bad as you and Percy," she moves her eyebrows up and down.

"It's not that big of a deal…. Well maybe it is…" I say. "What the Hades does that mean!" She almost yells at me. "Nothing Thalia, it means nothing." She gave me a concerned look. Eleven years, I've known Thalia eleven years. Doesn't she deserve to know? I think she does. I sighed, "Fine follow me." I led her to the back of the Hades cabin. I turned and stared into her electric blue eyes. "Thalia, Percy and I-"

Thalia P.O.V

Their freaking eighteen why would they make a choice like this! What would Athena think most of all! I mean I support Annabeth one hundred percent. No matter what she does? So if they made a choice like this, I support them.

Annabeth's grey eyes turned dark. That only happed when she was worried or concerned. "Thalia, please don't kill me." I hugged her. "Anna I support you." I felt her smile against my shoulder. "Just Thals, don't tell anyone, they don't need to know." I smiled, "Don't worry I won't."

The boys came running back. But Annabeth didn't know that. Percy lifted her onto his shoulder like a bag of flour. I sat there laughing while Annabeth yelled for Percy to let her down. Before I knew it I was on Nico's shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN NICO OR I SWEAR I WILL SEND MY WOLF ON YOU!" he kept singing some song "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" what an idiot. "Fine if you let me down I'll kiss you." He froze and let me down. I laughed and took off running away from Nico. "HAHA" I yelled back at him. The horn sounded, time to gather for the capture the flag game.

**Sooooo did you guys like the first chapter? I'm planning on telling you Annabeth's secret in chapter 2… Oh next chapter will have a goddess's point of view. So watch for it. *sigh* I love my Percabth so much….. I also love Thalico and Jasper….. HAH! **

**Annabeth: -_-**

**Thalia: What you so mad about?! **

**Annabeth: Percy -_-**

**Thalia: You know you love him ;D**

**Loyal: Yup Haha you know you do :P**

**ANYWAY! Have you guys ever read Divergent? It's already in my top five favorite series. 1) Maximum Ride. 2) Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ the Heroes of Olympus. 3) Born at Midnight/ Shadow Falls series. 4) Divergent. 5) Beautiful Creatures. BY THE WAY IF YOU PM ME AND GUESS ANNABETH'S SECRET YOU GET A SHOUT OUT IN MEH NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Imma Back! Chapter 2 huh…. Sounds good right! Well only two people guessed what her secret was….THEY GOT IT RIGHT! CONGRATS TO SmileySportySmartyGirl and TheBronzeLoyal! Anyway…. There's a goddess's point of view…. I thought the story could use it….. Who knows you guys might possibly like it?!**

**Thalia: NICO!**

**Loyal: Yes there is a tiny bit of Thalico is this chapter…..**

**************************One Little Secret ***************

Athena's P.O.V (hey look it's the goddess's point of view.)

What would you do if you found out your eighteen year old daughter was pregnant, and your part sister, who happens to be the goddess of love, doesn't tell you?! I specifically asked Aphrodite to watch Annabeth and Percy for this exact reason. She's eighteen! That's too young! Okay yes she's technically an adult, but still I will not allow this!

I walked in to the throne room. (A/N: I forgot what the room was called so I'm just gonna call it the throne room.) Hades, I'm shocked that he's here, Zeus and Aphrodite were whispering about something. I can only wonder what could be so important that Zeus and Hades are able to stay in the same room. The three stopped talking as they notice me, "Sorry to interrupt, but Aphrodite could I have a word with you?" Zeus nodded his head and she sauntered over to where I'm standing.

"What the heck Athena! I'm in the middle of something huge! Like maybe the next generation of heroes won't just have one set of powers from one god or goddess, but two sets of power from two different gods of goddesses! They could eventually take our place!" That only partially shocked me.

"I don't care Aphrodite! My daughter, Annabeth is pregnant! I told you specifically to watch her for this exact case! Eighteen is too young!" She only glared at me.

"Listen up Athena, I have tried to watch them the most I could! But I have had to watch the two other heroes! These two, if I don't destroy their love or not allow them to have kids, will be the most powerful hero! Zeus has ordered me to watch these two and prevent that from happening. I cannot fail Zeus!" (A/N: Pm or review the other two demigods and I'll give you a shout out.) I turn at my heels and walk directly to Hermes.

"Hermes, I need you to send a message to Chiron, I request my daughter, Annabeth Chase's presence." He nods. I am simply going to tell her that I will not allow this. If she does not listen then she will have to learn the hard way.

Annabeth P.O.V

The capture the flag game was about to start. I slipped into my armor, and then find myself wondering how it'll fit with the growing bump that will soon arrive. Thalia, Nico, Percy and I were on the blue team while Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank were on the red. The nine of us didn't really care about the other campers; it was more of a competition between us. Even though today the teams were very unbalanced. I mean we had a kid from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, plus we had Thalia's wolf and Ms. O'Leary. (Forgive me if I spelt that wrong) The horn sounded and we spread out, Percy and I would be offence and Thalia and Nico would play defense.

Percy and I quickly dodged around trees and fallen branches. We soon neared the river. The flag was hidden high up in a tree, clearly hidden by superman himself. If you didn't know, Jason could fly. "I'll climb the tree," I offered. "Nah wise girl, no need." He put both his hands out. The river started to form into shapes of hands. The water hands snagged the flag from the tree. Just as we got it out of the tree, Percy purposively lost his control of the water, held up his shield and protected me with it. Something clinked against it, a silver arrow then fell to the ground. As soon as Percy took his shield down I spotted them, the hunters of Artemis. When did this happen?!

"Annabeth, go get Thalia, she's the only one who can use the bow except for Frank." Percy whispered to me. I would have argued that I could use a bow, but decided against it. I ran back through the trees, and quickly found Thalia and Nico. All I could do was shake my head. The flag was lying on the ground while Thalia and Nico kissed. Holy crap couldn't they wait tell they were alone! "Thalia!" she waved me off, "Thalia, the hunters are guarding the other flag, we need your bow skills. And I know how much you want to show up the Hunters." I said crossing my arms.

Thalia quickly pulled back. "The hunters! Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place!" I just shook my head and sprinted towards where I had left Percy and the flag. Percy was engaged in a fierce fight with Jason while the hunters tried to get a clear shot at him. Thalia took her bow and aimed it about head height at a tree right next to the lead hunter. They looked directly into Thalia's electric blue eyes, and she returned the glare.

The flag was just lying there on the ground unprotected, so I sprinted towards it and snatched it up. The horns blew again signaling that the red team one. Chiron soon appeared.

"Everyone is dismissed, except for you miss Chase, I need to speak with you." Percy gave me a smile and whispered in my ear, "I'll be in my cabin if you want to come over later." I smiled and walked over to Chiron. He held a letter out to me, "Annabeth, I got this from Hermes himself, it come directly from Olympus. I believe you should read this right away and by yourself." He walked/galloped away.

The letter was addressed to Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. On the back was a red seal that looked like this: Ω. At first I thought Zeus was calling me up to Olympus to construct plans for something, but I was wrong.

_Daughter,_

_ Annabeth, I call upon your presence. I fear we need to… discuss certain things. In two day you will be required to finish you journey here to Olympus. I only want your presence not anyone else._

_ Your Mother_

_-Athena_

The way she said no one else's presence made me think it was just Percy's presence, but I must do as my mother asks. Now I must pack and tell Percy some excuse about creating plans for a building on Olympus and why he couldn't come. Hopefully he wouldn't get suspicious.

* * *

**Chapter 2…Did you guys like? I would hope… ANYWAY I saw the preview to Sea of Monsters and I have complete faith in the movie now….. THEY HAVE ACTUALLY CABINS! Not tent like things….. AND RAINDOW IS IN IT! **

**Tyson: RAINBOW!**

**Loyal: YES RAINBOW! **

**Should Tyson be in this fanfic…. I could possibly find a way to fit him in….. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OR I'LL SEND THE HUNTERS ON YAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys?! So this is Chapter 3, I'm REALLY excited about this story. I know exactly where I want to go with this story. At the end of this, I'm not so sure on how long it's gonna be, but there will be a sequel to it. What ya'll think?**

**Allen R. - Your review stood out to me. Okay yes Percabeth's child would be freaking AWESOME but in all reality a child with both Zeus's and Hades' Powers would be WAY more powerful than Percabeth's child. And soon, soon Athena will be corrected maybe not in this chapter but the ones soon to come. Or maybe she will get her way… I don't know. And do you think I'm crazy!? I would NEVER keep Percabeth apart even if it were to keep the story going. **

** -Loyal**

**I will be doing some crazy quest later on, and even if it doesn't line up…LET ME WRITE MY FAN FIC ^_^**

**Anywho, Read, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

****************************One Little Secret************************************

Chapter 3 Annabeth's P.O.V

-Two Days Later On Mt. Olympus-

I could only wonder what my mother could possibly want to discuss. Does she have some special quest for me? But I am worried, what if she found out I was pregnant? Would she allow it?

I stepped out of the elevator that led to the wide area of Olympus. If you were to see the newer building of Olympus, you would have never guessed that I had made them; well I constructed the plans for them. Not to brag but the buildings were beautiful, just like the Greeks built them.

I climbed the stairs up to the throne room, knowing that when I arrived at the top Zeus, as well as my mom and other gods and goddesses, would be sitting there. The two gigantic doors were shut, but as I approached them, they opened. Out of all the gods there I didn't expect to see the big three standing there talking. Then there was another goddess standing there. Defiantly not Athena. Aphrodite, she looked like she was debating something with the big three.

My mother stood in the right corner staring at me. She beckoned for me to follow her. She led me to a grey room with white marble floors. I recognize this room. I created the plans for this room; it was going to be a statue hall. That's when they appeared. Statues of all the gods and goddesses, major and minor.

A wave of relief and proudness washed over me, but was soon sent back by my mother's voice. "Annabeth Chase." She shrank from her giant size, so where she only had a few inched on my height. "Annabeth….. You know you are one of my favorite daughters, but why?! How could you do this!?" She gave me a disappointed look. For a second I didn't know what she was talking about, then I realized.

"Mom, I'm eighteen, Percy and I have been dating for over four years!" I was starting to get angry. She had no right; she stayed out of my life unless it involved Percy!

Annabeth, you are wisdom's daughter. And you are eighteen; don't you think that's a little young?! And I'm sure a wise girl like you wouldn't do this on purpose. I'm sure this is just a mistake. My eyes started to tear up.

"It wasn't a mistake!" I yelled and ran out all the way back to the elevator. The tears were falling uncontrollably. I hung my head and sulked to the elevator. I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone. But I was wrong.

I walked straight into someone. The leather was cool against my cheeks. I cried into her shoulder knowing exactly who it was. Thalia kept trying to sooth me. It almost worked again. Within five minutes she was able to slow my sobbing into slow tears. She led me back to the elevator and pressed the button with the number one. "Annabeth….. What happened?"

Thalia's P.O.V

My dad wanted to "talk" to me. About what?! Hell, I didn't care. When your best friend, who seems more like your sister, walks straight into you and she's crying, You tend to forget about your father who is never there for you or your little brother, and take care of the person who is always there for you. And Annabeth is always there for me.

It was pretty funny, when Percy and Nico found out that I too was going up to Olympus, they started freaking out. And besides Percy might have believed that Annabeth was going up to Olympus to "build/construct plans" but I didn't. Ever sense she dropped the bomb on me that she was pregnant, I knew things were going to go wacko for her.

Speaking of her telling me about that. I couldn't shake the stupid feeling that I wanted to be like her. But really I thought that I'm too young, but Nico wants that. He doesn't know about Annabeth though. Maybe….. Oh forget it. Within two days Annabeth will be back with Percy, and I with Nico. Annabeth was thinking about telling Percy. I personally think she should. You shouldn't keep secrets _that_ big in a relationship. And besides, Percy is a good guy. Trust me, if I knew he wasn't he would have died the first day I found out they were dating.

Percy's P.O.V

Of course I knew something was up with Annabeth, I just didn't want to attack her with questions. If this goes on for much longer though, I am going to ask her myself. I want her to be able to trust me enough to tell me. But I couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding….

I awoke from my daze by the sound of Piper, Jason, and Nico's laughter. "Oh my gods guys, Percy isn't laughing! Put it down in the history books!" Piper squealed. I laughed. Its funny how close the girls get when all of their boyfriends are friends. Before Piper and Thalia met you would have never _ever_ seen Thalia with an Aphrodite camper. But sense Jason, Nico and I hang out so much, the three girls have talked more. It seems like Thalia and Annabeth really like Piper. If she got Thalia to like her, I give her my respect.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth's voice call from behind me. I couldn't help but smile. My wise girl was already back from Olympus.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Thalia somehow got us back sooner than imagined. And I was excited because I _really_ missed my seaweed brain. Percy shot up and ran over to me sweeping me off my feet. His smile was so perfect. Oh man. He leaned down to kiss me. It was gentle and sweet. Damn Percy…..

" I know you were only gone for four days, But I freaking missed you!" He said smiling.

"I missed you too" I leaned up and kissed him. And that's how we stood for about five minutes. Me in his arms, kissing. And to be honest, it was a pretty good way to return to camp.

* * *

**So….. This was chapter 3! Love? Hate? Hopefully you don't hate it…. That would be a shame. So im Wondering… What is your guys OTP… It could be from PJO/HOO or Maximum Ride, or Any other book. My OTP, sorry guys, is FAX. FANG+MAX-4EVER!**

**ANYWAY! I have another PJO story im writing. Im actually writing a lot of stories….. BUT I wil update this one as much as I can!**

**Review! PLEASE! I Love ya guys (In a non-creepy way) Until Next Chapter**

**-Loyal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo I cannot explain in words how happy I was when I read the new reviews I got…. I almost cried! You guys are so dang nice to me! Okay so you know how last chapter I mentioned some crazy quest coming up well it's here! If some things don't line up well too bad because really, I think it's a pretty cool idea. **

**Allen R**

** Okay I have realized that Percabeth is stronger…. But you are catching on to my future twists and future plot that will lead into a sequel which will include the next generation. So just let me have my way…. And who knows…. Maybe you will get your way eventually.**

** -Loyal**

***************************One Little Secret***********************************

Chapter 4 Annabeth's P.O.V

I awoke to Percy's arms around me, enveloping me in his salty scent. I was face to face with him, if he were to have his eyes open; I would be able to see those famous eyes of his. Yes we did realize that if I were caught in his cabin that we'd get in a lot of trouble. But did we care? Not so much, like really, Percy and I defeated Medusa, crossed the Sea of Monsters, went through the Labyrinth, and survived the war between the titans and the gods. I think we could handle Chiron's punishment.

The Poseidon cabin was blue, actually that's an understatement. It was VERY blue. Blue bed, blue walls, blue carpet, and how they got blue wood floors, I don't even know. I gazed over at the clock. HOLY HADES! Seven thirty! Percy and I were missing camp activities. Not like I really cared, okay maybe I did. I haven't gone that much rebel.

"Percy, wake up" I sat up and shook his shoulders. He didn't move. "PERCY!" I said. He moaned. "Wake up." Percy grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I immediately giggled… I mean how could you not! "Percy it's seven thirty, we're missing archery, and if we don't hurry we'll miss sword training." (A/N: I personally forget some of the activities that they do at camp… if someone would happily PM me some of them I would give them a shout for any story that they are writing.)

There was a banging at the door of the cabin. Crap! "Are you guys ever going to come out of there!?" Oh good it was Thalia…. "Anna, Percy…. Chiron wants to talk to you guys….. And Nico and I, and Jason and Piper….. and Frank and Hazel…. Oh yah don't forget Leo…" Percy chuckled and I slipped out of his grip. I ran a brush through my hair and then put it up, and ran out to where Thalia was waiting. What could Chiron want?

-Time Skip by Thirty Minutes-

"Attention, you nine, the gods have a special quest for you guys to go on. They said this might be one of the most important quests _ever….._" we all nodded. "The gods are looking for someone important. That person's name is Luna, the daughter of Artemis." [A/N: Okay, okay I know that Artemis does not have any kids, but guess what?! There is now…. I just thought it would be pretty cool to have a daughter of Artemis… Don't hate...] "She was last seen up in Washington, I would how you guys would take the Argo II. You all will be leaving in the morning. So pack up, we will stock the Argo II with enough food and water for a two months, that is the time limit. Let me tell you that many people have tried to find and befriend Luna, but have failed…. She isn't exactly happy about who her mother is….. You are dismissed, But Annabeth I need to talk to you." They eight others slowly got up and left. Percy lingered around until I gave him a reassuring smile, that's when he finally left.

"Annabeth, because you are pregnant, I'm giving you the chose to go or not. Don't feel like you have to go, but the gods wish you will accompany the rest..." "Chiron, I'm going, and even if they didn't want me going, I would have to sneak aboard the Argo II. " He smiled and led me out of the room. Another quest, and a daughter of Artemis, pretty much Thalia's sworn enemy, unless you count Aphrodite campers….. It's pretty close game for who she hated most.

Percy's P.O.V

Why the hades had she not told me. Did she not trust me? No calm down Percy, she probably wanted to tell you at the right time. Yah that sounds a lot like Annabeth, she always has a plan. I didn't care, well I did I mean I was going to be a father. But I wasn't going to be mad at Annabeth for not telling me. And yeah now I know, but I'm still going to let her tell me when she was ready.

I sighed, should I tell Jason, Nico…. Ugh I don't know. Speaking of Jason and Nico, I had no clue where they were. Oh wait yah I do. Probably in their cabins with Thalia and Piper. I jogged off towards the Poseidon cabin and started getting my head ready for the obstacles that we might occur doing the quest.

Thalia's P.O.V

Two months! Two months! I'm going on a quest for two months. Okay I guess it's not that bad, as long as the others don't mind Flyleaf, Paramore, or Evanescence. I always blast their music…. Annabeth seems to like it, but no one else. But beside that I actually like all these campers. I'm not going crazy, I know what you're thinking: Thalia Grace, liking a daughter of Aphrodite, freaking impossible! Yah well Piper wasn't all Aphrodite.

Anyway, A daughter of Artemis. Great just great….. I have to look for a person that I won't even like! Seriously, well actually I just hate the hunters. They acted like they were all that! And they had the guts to ask me to join them. Of course this was after I shot an arrow at one of their heads. And of course I said no. Like really… who would say yes.

Can any of you guess what color I packed the most? Guess black or silver? Well then you guessed correctly. My mind wondered to Annabeth and Percy, well Annabeth mostly. I mean she's going on a two month trip…. And she's pregnant! I think she'll have to tell the rest of them, because when she starts to form a baby bump well people are going to notice.

* * *

**I'm curious SummerSpirit18... Are you a Fax lover too? Cause if you are your officially an awesome person. And Thanks about The Thalia's P.O.V... I really enjoy writing the badass character's point of view... That why I love writing Maximum Ride Fanfiction too xD**

**Anyway... Some thing really**** big is coming up, of course I'm not going to tell you, but it will be in the next two to three chapters... Oh and I'm writing my own book, if I get five more reviews from different people I will post what its about mmkay?!**

**so Review! hope you liked!**

**-Loyal **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I got more than five reviews just saying sooooooooo what my story is going to be about will be at the end of this chapter….. Oh and By the way… Thanks to all those people who PM me the schedule for CHB…. I really appreciate it…**

****************************One Little Secret******************************************** **

Annabeth P.O.V. –Two weeks later on the Argo-

My baby bump was starting to show. Soon they were going to start asking questions, so what does that mean? I'm going to tell Percy. In fact that was where I was going right now, Percy's room.

I strode over to his door and peeked my head in, "Hey Percy… Um can I talk to you for a few minutes?" He looked up from the picture he was staring at. He smiled and waved me over, his green eyes looked so calm. I sat at the foot of the bed and folded my hands into my lap, trying to sort of hide the bump.

"Look what I found…." He pressed the picture into my palm. It was of our first quest. I was pointing in some direction while he stood in front of me with that familiar smile of his. I smirked at the sight of it. It's amazing to think of all the stuff that Percy and I have been through.

I sighed. "Okay so Percy, I um…. I… we... ugh Okay Percy you're going to be a father…" I took a deep breath and Percy just smiled. He wasn't shocked or surprised. He was happy.

"I knew that two weeks ago," he laughed, "I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready." And that's why I love Percy. I laid by his side in his tiny little bed. Then a breeze swept my hair into his face. But its wasn't natural, there was something different about it.

As I laid there with my head on Percy's chest, my mind wondered to Thalia. We had been all over the US on the Argo. And to say the least, Thalia wasn't doing that good with the heights.

Thalia's P.O.V

Heights do not go well with Thalia. And having Leo control the ship that could plummet to the earth and kill me… Yah that's scary. Trust me the only thing I've done on the Argo, while it's in the air, is lock myself in my room, Nico would almost always come in and spend time with me.

With Nico I feel unbreakable. No one could take me down; He is the one person that I would love to have at my back in every fight. Not like I would admit this to anyone besides Nico and Annabeth, but I love Nico….

There was a knock at the door. "Thalia…. Can I come in?" By the sound of Piper's voice she had something important on her mind. "Um yah sure, if you don't mind a mess. My room was mess, but apparently Piper didn't care, because she slipped into my room and sat on the ground in front of me.

"Thalia I'm kinda worried…." I gave her a puzzled look…. Could she be talking about my younger brother? Oh great what did Jason do now?! "Thalia…. Something's up with Anna-" she stopped suddenly and stared into my eyes.

I looked side to side, "Um do I have something on my face?" I asked sarcastically. She shook the look off of her face.

"Something's up with Annabeth, I've been getting this weird vibe from her..." No doubt she was sensing Annabeth's pregnancy; I mean she was a daughter of Aphrodite…. "But, the thing is Thalia; I just got the same thing from you…." Now I was confused… maybe it was just that Anna and I are just so in love….. I mean that had to be it….

There was another knock at the door and this time it was Jason, "Thalia, Pipes, Annabeth wants to talk to the all of us in the mess hall…." Piper stood up and held out her hand and I accepted it. She pulled me up and walked to the mess hall where the others were seated. Except Annabeth and Percy were up in the front, and I suddenly realized what they were going to talk about.

When Piper and I had taken our seats next to Nico and Jason, Annabeth stood up taller, she was getting ready to speak, but then a breeze swept through the room. It ran a chill down my back. And I could see Annabeth shake a little. Then there was a creepy noise that distinctively sounded like a voice.

"Okay you guys….. I wanted to tell you guys something…. I just didn't know when the right time was... But I decided now is the time." She sighed, "Well guys…. I'm Pregnant… Percy and I are going to have a son or daughter." The only person beside me, and Percy who wasn't shocked was Piper…. I think that weird vide she was feeling from Annabeth was that…

Nico's voice appeared out of the silence, "So you are pregnant and you decided you were going to go on a quest?" She nodded

"Yes Nico because I didn't want to leave you guys to do all the work." There was silence again… I didn't know what to say… And clearly none else did. Leo stood up, "Okay well how about we all go out on the deck and do something fun?!" Everyone turned and stared at me. I guess they wanted me to go. Well I guess I will…. You have to face your fears sometime…. Right?

* * *

**Hey guys…something REALLY big is coming up…. And I'm just squealing because I'm excited for this story…. And now for what most of you have been waiting for because I did get more reviews then five…. Here is what my story is about.**

_Blake had had and exceptional life. She has good grades, many of the people at her school say she's beautiful, even with her uniquely colored eyes, and she has one of the best friends ever, Shay. But she does get bullied for her differences, there are way too many to list, but one main difference was that fire has always had a reaction to her presence._

_Then the day that the murder happens at her school and the police show up, there's something different about the blonde haired guy. She can just feel it. After that her life changes, the boy shows up in her dreams and her life begins to quickly spiral down. There's only one thing left on Blake's mind throughout this: "What exactly is a Dragonborn?"_

_**What do you guys think? I thought it's pretty cool….. Then after I thought of this I thought of another Maximum Ride fanfic XD But just so you guys know there is going to be a sequel to this… Until next chapter… In which I'm starting to type now.**_

_**-Loyal**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Loyal's back! And here's the big twist…. Oh wait you might not know what it is right away cause I like to keep readers guessing xP So here it is.**

************************One Little Secret*********************

Piper's P.O.V (I know strange but I wanted to add it in…. it helps…. And guess what?! JASPER!)

Leo's idea of "fun" was anything except that. He just played boring music while the rest of us sat around and talked….. Boring….. Very boring. I almost thought of using charmspeak on Leo just to get him to play some decent music, but I kinda liked watching all of the rest suffer. Hey daughters of Aphrodite can enjoy other people's pain.

Jason walked over to me where I had my elbows propped against the railing letting then wind blow my hair slightly. He set his hands on my waist and smiled one of his flirty smiles. I don't know why but that smile I wasn't able to resist. He closed some of the space between our bodies and rested his nose on mine. He touched my lips with his, sending an electric current throughout me. Just before I could react he lifted me onto his shoulder making me laugh. Oh how I love Jason.

He carried me into his room where he shut the door and locked us in. He then started kissing me again. I was getting quite addicted to the electric current that he had. Just when I was starting to really enjoy Jason, that's when the blood curling scream came from the deck. Annabeth's scream.

Jason and I immediately stopped and sprinted to the deck where Annabeth had her head on her knees and had her arms wrapped around her stomach, she was balling her eyes out. Thalia was crouched down besides her trying to get her to speak instead of cry. Then there was a freaky breeze, and when its whistled through the ship it sounded like a creepy voice. And then….. Thalia had a shocked expression on her face. Then she dropped a few feet away from Annabeth. She sat with her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself. There was nothing after that…. Just the sound of Annabeth's tears. No one knew what to do…. Not even Percy or Nico. Whatever had just happened had broken the two strongest girls I knew.

Thalia's P.O.V

_I was broken_

Zeus's P.O.V (Whoa! I'm just going crazy with P. )

Something was really wrong…. I couldn't tell what, but I could feel my powers draining. Something was terribly wrong… Poseidon and Athena were feeling like this, but that couldn't be a coincidence.

"Athena Poseidon…. How are your powers?" I asked becoming quite curious myself. Athena was the first to answer, "My powers have returned, but I fear for my daughter Annabeth…. Something is wrong with her…" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well she-"

Luna's P.O.V (If you don't remember this is the daughter of Artemis)

Okay so I found out that sense I'm a daughter of Artemis, I can shape-shift. Pretty cool right!? Okay yes I didn't like my mother, but the powers were still pretty cool. So I played around with the new power and found that my two favorite, were also the easiest to turn into. The eagle and the wolf. It was pretty fun to fly around and watch all the animals completely scatter, or I thought they were scared of me.

Suddenly a huge flying ship flew over. It wasn't going very fast so I flew above, just in time to see the blonde haired girl collapse, then see the other two teens run out, then see the other girl collapse. And all I could wonder is what was wrong with them… something defiantly not right was up. I swooped down and perched there just over watching the whole thing, well the silence.

Nico's P.O.V

My Thalia Grace _never_ cries. So when she broke down I immediately knew something was up. I scooped him into her arms and carried her to her room. All I could her under her breath was "I'm sorry Nico…. I'm so sorry" I didn't like to see Thalia like this. It almost made me want to cry. I really wanted to know what was wrong with her. Nothing simple could ever do this to Thalia. She's seriously the strongest person I know, and the person I want to be with forever. In fact I was going to propose to her after we got back from the quest. But all I could do is watch Thalia's small curled up body, and watch her silent tears fall. I'm sorry Thalia…. Whatever happened you'll be okay…. I promise.

Percy's P.O.V

All I could think was "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY WISE GIRL" I couldn't stand to see her like this. I had seen her so tough so strong in all of our other quests… but know she's balling and won't talk to anyone. I don't even know how to help her. What I really want to do is kiss her and make things better. I'm almost crying…. No make that I am crying. I carried Annabeth into my room, and she was still balling. I didn't like to see her in so much pain. "I Love you Annabeth" I said quietly. She peeked her red eyes up for just a second, then it was back to crying. And I cried more. Don't laugh at me; if you cared for someone as much as I cared for Annabeth, you'd being crying to.

* * *

**OMG I'm such a horrible person… you guys I'm crying from writing those… IM FREAKING DYING! WAHHH… *sniff* sadly this is the direction I wanted my story to go in so this I where it will go… *sniff***

***Cries again***

**Until next chapter**

**-Loyal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a while….. I've been focusing on a lot of things. And by the way I'm on the second chapter of my book….. And I'm really excited about it. So I don't really know when you'll find out about what happened to Thalia and Annabeth in this chapter or the next…. It really depends…. But this is a Percabeth chapter….. I needed more Percabeth…..**

**************************One Little Secret*****************************

Chapter 7 Annabeth's P.O.V

I awoke in Percy's warm embrace. I really don't think I'm ready to tell anyone what happened, not even Thalia. All I could really think was why Athena would do such a thing to me…. Why did Zeus allow her? I still wanted to cry, but I'm pretty sure my tear ducts were empty. I could feel my eyes were poofy from all the crying.

Percy shifted so he was face to face, lying in my bed, and his hands on my waist. "Annabeth, did you know you are _really_ beautiful? If I haven't told you that before, then I'm telling you now." I blushed and smiled. "I love you Annabeth." He said.

"I love you too Percy" I smiled at him melting at the sight of his Sea green eyes.

"Let's go get breakfast." He smiled and lifted me out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor of my room. Percy tossed me his royal blue sweatshirt that I gladly put on. It smelt just like him. Percy was probably never going to get this back.

Percy grabbed my hand, and we walked the short distance into the dining hall. Everyone was there except for one person: Thalia. Piper squealed and sprinted over and hugged me rather tightly. Her brown hair has down the side of her head in a braid. There was a brown and tan feather sticking out of it.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Piper said aloud as everyone nodded. I took a seat next to Percy. Underneath the table he tangled his feet with mine. There was a strange silence that didn't lift until I had finished my breakfast.

"So…. Um how's Thalia?" Nico immediately looked down. I felt really bad for him. Piper was the one to answer, "She's been locked up in her room all night…." The only one she'll let in is Nico." I looked over at Percy; he knew what I was trying to tell him without speaking. I stood and slowly made my way to Thalia's cabin. I could make out the quiet sounds of Thalia crying. She didn't like to show so much emotion to others, but I've known her sense I was seven, I knew that she only cried when something really bad happened.

I knocked slowly on her door. There was no answer, but her sobs did stop. "Thals…. Its Anna…. Can I come in?"

"I uh…" nothing came after that…. So I stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind me. Thalia's usually electric looking eyes seemed dull and red. She had been crying a lot. I didn't know if I should ask what happened or not. Thalia never looked up at me. She just stared into her empty hand that rested in her lap.

I cautiously stepped and sat on her bed. I've never seen Thalia like this. She always so energetic, something big happened. She finally looked up at me, I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I'm pretty sure it didn't work. Thalia looked back down and froze.

"A… Annabeth….. Your stomach." She gulped.

"I know…"

Piper's P.O.V

Okay… I knew that something really was wrong. The vibe that I was getting from Annabeth and Thalia, I could only get from Thalia. Something like that just doesn't disappear, but I didn't know what it was so yet again… maybe it did…..

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth came out of Thalia's room after about two hours. Yes, I did realize something was up with Annabeth, but I didn't want to confront her about it. I mean she had been crying probably for the same reason. I didn't want to lose her again to tears.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her back to my room. I placed my hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. I loved kissing Annabeth, heck I loved everything about Annabeth. Her storm grey eyes and the way they would seem to drift like real clouds. Her blond hair, that if you were to think she were some dumb blond, she would beat you to a pulp. No matter what happens I will never ever even think of leaving Annabeth. I would die without her.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled back. She just stared into my eyes, as I stared into hers. "Percy… I don't know what I'd do without you….."

"Well it's a good thing you won't have to find out…" I smiled and stared into her grey eyes. The memories of of all quests flooded through my mind and I smiled, causing her to smile to. I finally realized that she had my sweatshirt on still.

"Am I ever going to get that back?" I laughed.

"Nope." She stuck her tongue out at me. She laughed. Damn Annabeth….

"I love you." She smiled

"I Love you too." A wrapped my arms around her. There was a sudden knock at the door, "Annabeth, Percy, Thalia is out of her room… Just so you guys know." I looked over at Annabeth.

"What did you say to her?" She shrugged and started walking out the door, and I quickly followed her. On the deck Thalia was in the middle of a humongous group hug. She had only been locked in her room for a day. Thalia was practically screaming for them to let go of her. No one did, that is until Annabeth got over there.

"Okay guys, let the poor girl go." She laughed as Thalia yelled "THANK YOU!" to Annabeth. At least she was back to her old self again.

* * *

**Okay guys so I'm planning on telling you guys what happened to Thalia and Annabeth in the next chapter…. So im opening up a contest, PM or review what you think happened to at least one of them…. If you get it right then you get a shout out! SO START GUESSING! Have fun ^-^**

**You all are awesome!**

**-Loyal**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SOOOSOOOOO Sorry you guys… So I'm just going to get right to the chapter.**

* * *

****************************One Little Secret************************************

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was with Percy when the Argo II was attacked.

We were having a good time eating lunch with Thalia and Nico, off the ship. But we were just a few yards away we had landed the Argo II just so we could take a little break, on solid ground. Jason and Piper had run off somewhere, and so had Hazel and Frank. Leo was still on the ship, alone.

Thalia and Percy had just stopped laughing at some stupid joke. Then there was an eerie silence. No one said anything, no birds chirped, and no sounds at all. That's when I heard the flapping of many wings, and the crashing of brush on the forest floor. I jumped up and grabbed the hilt of my dagger, as the others soon joined me. Then the furies attacked the Argo II. I had just taken one step when I heard Thalia's voice.

"Annabeth! Watch out!" But I didn't react quick enough. I was forcefully knocked into a tree, stomach first. The air was pushed out of my lungs and I struggled to refill them. But I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Right before I blacked out I was able to see who had slammed me into the tree; minatours. A lot of them. Then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, gold dust burst all over me. I shot up to see Percy smiling at me, then he turned around and stabbed another Minotaur in the chest, which the erupted into more gold dust. I quickly turned and took in my surroundings.

Thalia was on her butt, her arms wrapped around her stomach, rocking back and forth. She stared out into space. Seeing her like that made my mind wonder; she never told me what had happened to her.

Nico was fighting, and protecting, Thalia. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo were fighting off the swarm of harpies. There was gold dust flying everywhere.

I was slowly able to get to my feet, and grab my dagger. I headed towards Percy to help him, not like he needed it though. I came up behind a Minotaur that Percy was fighting and stabbed it in the back. Little did I know, there was another Minotaur charging straight for me. I tried dodging out of the way, but the Minotaur swung its arm at sending me flying backwards. I hit the ground hard, landing on my side. I cried out in pain. Gold dust erupted everywhere, and I heard Percy run over.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled and put his rough hand on my shoulder.

"Ah… I'm fine, just go help Thalia..." I tried to push myself up off the ground, but failed miserably due to the new pain coursing through my body. I cried out in pain once again. Suddenly Percy's arms were carrying me bridal style, his green eyes focused on the Argo II. I heard no more monsters, but that didn't matter because the pain in my body was too much. I felt like I was going to pass out again. But I knew I couldn't do that. I had to talk to Thalia; I had to make sure she would stop breaking down in the middle of battle.

Once the pain subsided I felt like I could actually stand again.

"Percy, you can put me down…. I promise I'm fine…"

"Are you sure Annabeth?" His eyes were full of care. I nodded, and he set me down. It wasn't until he made sure I was stable before he took his hands off me. Fighting all my instincts to _run_ after Thalia and Nico, I walked, with Percy close behind me.

As soon as I saw Nico branch off and head towards Thalia's room, I actually took off sprinting. When I arrived at Thalia's room, Nico was sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Nico…. I want to talk to her, alone… so can you leave for just a few minutes… after that you can come back in." He nodded, and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. Poor guy.

Nico slipped out and quietly shut the door. "Hey Thals…. You okay?" I whispered and sat next to the bed. I heard her sniff, I knew this wasn't just hard on Nico, but whatever is wrong with Thalia it was _really _affecting Thalia.

"Annabeth….. I really don't want to talk about this…" she sniffed again and lifted your head.

"Okay….. I just need to know if you're going to shut down anymore…. "

"I have no freaking clue! How the hades can you even still fight! I mean look what happened to you _already_ on this quest!" She practically yelled at me. I felt the hot liquid running down my cheeks before I realized what was happening. I was crying.

"Anna…. I didn't mean to…. I'm sorry….."

It wasn't her fault. Not at all. It's all my stupid mom's fault, I know somehow she did this. I don't know how.

~~Flashback~~~

I laughed at one of Thalia's funny jokes, while we all listened to Leo's weird play mix of songs. There was a weird breeze. The same one I've been feeling all week. Then this time it repeated, this time with an old raspy voice.

_Silly girl…. You seriously thought that your mother will still allow this. Ha! And in the beginning, this was never supposed to happen! You both are supposed to be dead! So instead of disobeying the gods, which have commanded me to not kill you two, I'll just kill the closest thing to it! It already is done, your un-born child is never meant to be. Your 'child' is dead._

It vanished with a cold raspy laugh. And that's when I broke down. This couldn't be happening…..

* * *

**I'm crying….. You guys….. I sorry but this is the way it must be. And I've decided to ****not**** tell you guys what has happened to Thalia…. Just because well, let's just say there is yet again, another plot twist…. If you're a big fan of Annabeth's and Thalia's friendship, then beware… That's all I'm going to say.**

**-loyal.**


End file.
